


Half a Pack

by ladygray99



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene knows he disobeyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a 3 sentence fill prompt at bdsm_fandom prompted by scripps.  
> Prompt: Sam/Gene, role reversal-Gene is only the boss at work.

Gene tried not to shiver even as he knelt naked in Sam's tiny miserable flat with long strips of soft leather being dragged softly across his skin.

“I thought I made it very clear, Gene, that you could smoke one cigarette before our session, because I accept the fact that you are an addict, even though I do not enjoy the taste of it, and yet you came in here smelling like you smoked half a pack.”

Gene closed his eyes knowing his own guilt and what punishment was to come but it was punishment he deserved for disobeying Sam.


End file.
